


The Science of History

by QueeniePevee88



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Swanqueen AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeniePevee88/pseuds/QueeniePevee88
Summary: Emma Swan returns to Storybroke High no longer a student but as the new history teacher. Its been 8 long years and Emma never forgot the one person who helped her to become who she is now and who she had a major crush on as a student of said highschool. Her name was Regina Mills also known as The Evil Queen of Science class 101. Will regina remember her and the moment that Emma crossed the line as her student?





	1. The return of Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am not new to Swanqueen but I am new as an Author so without further ado here is my contribution to the swanqueen community. I have been a fan of Emma and Regina from the get go and have read many a SQ fanfictions and i have loved them all! So now i figured i'd give it a go. Student/teacher stories always get me so i thought my first SQ fanfic would be about that. Bare with me on this and hopefully we can finish this adventure together. Also this work has only been corrected by me so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. Lastly, I do not own the characters of once upon a time because if i did SWANQUEEN WOULD BE ENDGAME!!! NO QUESTIONS ASKED. Please feed the bard but dont poison me...lol meaning REVIEW(constructive criticism is always welcomed) but dont be harsh. THANKS GUYS!! let me know if this story is worth continuing!! QUEENIE

The halls of Storybrooke High hadn't changed all that much since She'd been a student here. Emma thought. The walls were still the color of the sky and the lockers that lined the halls were still dingy white. As she walked pass the office area she recalled the countless times she'd been sent to Principle Golds office and a smile ghosted across her face. Oh The Memories.

Emma Swan was no longer a student but a teacher. If someone had told her that eight years ago she would be a teacher, she would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy but alas here she was back in her old stomping grounds as one of the staff at Storybrooke High. Truth be told Emma was a little nervous, teaching teenagers was no easy task, how her teachers put up with her was truly amazing and if her students was anything like she had been then she knew her hands were going to be full.

Emma finally arrived at her classroom and walked in. Her desk sat right in front of the white board and to the left, the rows of chairs lined up and in perfect order waiting for the first day of school to begin.........

The first day of teaching was officially over and Emma couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her lips. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been but still it had taken a lot of energy to settle the students down and keep them concentrated. As she was looking through her students papers a knock sounded at her door.

"You can come in!" Emma spoke loudly still Sitting at her desk looking down at her papers.

"Hi' came a tentative voice and Emma looked up. ' I'm Mary Margaret the math teacher and you must be our new history teacher?"

Mary Margaret was so excited to be meeting the new teacher. This 'Ms Swan' was a treat because there had been no new staff since Mary Margaret herself started working and that had been almost six years ago. Being able to put a face to that name was great, although she hadn't expected the new teacher to be so beautiful with her blue green eyes and that perfect blonde hair and near perfect skin. Mary Margaret wondered how come she wasn't a freaking model, she made jeans and a flannel long sleeve shirt look like she came off a runway or something.

Emma stood and offered her hand to Mary Margaret. The woman was beautiful but in a pixie kind of way, she had the short cropped hair, wide quizzical eyes and the whitest skin she had ever seen.

" Hi, nice to meet you I'm Emma Swan. I'm sorry I never made it to the teachers meeting yesterday but.."

"Hey, no need to explain. Theres plenty of time to catch up with the others, they're all pretty nice around here....... Except, maybe you might wanna steer clear of Regina. Shes the science teacher here and she really isn't a people person." Mary Margaret rushed through.

"Regina Mills?" Emma questioned. "Is she still known as the Evil Queen?"

"You know her?"  
"Do I?....Well she used to be my teacher." Emma stated with a smile.

"Seriously?" Mary Margaret was a little stunned. "Well thats great. Did you guys get along?"

"Lets just say I wasn't a teachers pet."

If Emma was honest with herself the whole reason behind her coming back to Storybrooke was the fact that 'Ms Mills' was there. Although the science teacher was known to be a bitch to her students when Emma went to school the teacher seemed to allow her some privileges until that fateful day when Emma crossed a line.  
The memories of that day flashed through Emma's mind like it was yesterday and she couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment that flooded through her. She just knew their first meeting was going to be more than just a little awkward.

"Hopefully she remembers you. In fact her class is right across the hall from yours." Mary Margaret replied.

"Yah, hopefully." Emma said, knowing full well that the science teacher would remember her.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Emma' Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face. ' i'll be your next door neighbor if you ever need anything."

"yah, ok thanks."

As Mary Margaret left her classroom Emma sat back in her chair and wondered down memory lane. Ms. Mills had been the fantasy of every teenage boys wet dream and maybe even the girls! Hell, she knew she was one. The science teacher that was unbelievably hot had been apart of Emma's teenage dreams, the high heels, the dark hair and those lips so red and that amazingly hot voice that could send shivers down anyones spine.

"I wonder if she still looks the same?" Emma said out loud to her self as she twirled her pen between her fingers. A glance at the clock that hung on the center wall of her classroom had shown Emma that a considerable amount of time had passed since Mary Margaret had left.

"Shit!" the blonde exclaimed, it was already almost four in the afternoon she needed to get home soon so she could get her dinner started and continue looking at student papers.

Emma closed her classroom doors and was on her way down the hall with her bag and all her folders when she walked into someone.

Who the hell is walking in her way at this time of the day! Emma thought.  
"Hey watch where the hell your going!" a husky voice called out as books and folders went falling to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Emma retorted as she went to pick up the things that had fallen still not seeing the person until she lifted her head. It was her..... THEE Regina Mills. Apparently time wasn't a factor for this particular specimen, she looked exactly the same if not more beautiful then Emma could remember. Emma stood up with everything in her hands and looked directly into irritated chocolate eyes with one of two perfectly plucked eyebrows quirked up.......


	2. Encounters of the guppy kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all off you who took the time to read my story! I will try to answer all your questions as the story progresses and I will try to make my chapters much longer then these but I will try to churn out as much as I can in the form of updates. Again all mistakes are mine so without further ado here is chapter 2!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ review it feeds the bard!! SWENGAME IS ENDGAME!!!!   
> QUEENIE

Looking directly at her former teachers face Emma couldn't speak. It was like her body suffered a momentary short circuit. Her brain was functioning but her muscles were lacking especially the ones in her jaw. It was like she lost all control because her mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Regina 'The Evil Queen' Mills still looked and dressed the same. The pants suits and blazers over different colored blouses that she would leave unbuttoned at the very top because obviously the second button from the top strained (which Emma liked to call the straining button of hope because she knew that every boy or girl in Ms. Mills class hoped that that button would just give up and fall off but rarely do teenage hormone induced fantasies ever come true) and on some occasions she'd wear those pencil skirts that hugged her body in all the right places.  
Lastly, what put the whole look together was the fuck me pumps. The only difference now versus then was the way her hair was styled it was cut short, a little bit above her shoulders and boy did it make her even sexier.  
Emma wondered how it was possible that the woman never seemed to age. Recalling her days filled with teenage fueled hormones and high school gossip was that Ms. Mills was twenty six years old when Emma entered her senior year so now she would be about thirty two going on thirty three. Amazing to say the least Emma thought because she didn't look a day over twenty five.

Emma herself hadn't expected to run into her former teacher so quickly and in the most crappiest of circumstances. She wanted to come in all confident and show the science teacher that they were now equals but alas life always decided to throw Emma curve balls. Now, Emma was pretty sure she probably looked like a freaking guppy!

Oh my god Swan get your shit together Emma thought she must be thinking your a moron SAY something! Anything!

Before Emma could put her self back together Regina asked, "Are you lost or something? Do you need help?" while she crossed her arms at her chest and stood with her posture ram rod straight.

Emma couldn't help but feel like she was being talked to like an idiot but in all fairness she must've looked like one.

"Uh...no actually I don't need help I'm the new History teacher." Emma replied. 

Straightening her posture as she did so. Their first meeting since she left Storybrooke eight years ago was not the most perfect but Emma would be damned if she left the impression that she was a complete fool. In fact she was going to try and see if 'Ms. Mills' remembered who she was because eight years was a long time ago and people do change and grow in appearance.

Besides that when Emma had been attending Storybrooke High she had been going through a punk rock stage, she had the dyed black hair which she had buzzed to her skin on both sides and left the top of her hair long and flowing, black leather jackets, skinny jeans with holes, black eyeliner and the I could careless attitude. she was quite the picture back then.

When Emma decided that she wanted to teach she knew she couldn't keep the attire that she had embraced as a teenager. She toned down the make up to just some eyeliner and mascara, grew her hair that was naturally a light blonde color and ditched her punk clothing for nice fitting jeans that hugged her curves generously and long sleeved blouses rolled up to the elbows and on occasion flannel shirts with knee high black or brown boots which ever complimented the clothes she wore that day.   
The only thing Emma could not give up was the leather jackets, she had kept her two favorites. One was just black but the other was a vintage red color and Emma could not see her self without them.   
She knew that Regina Mills would surely trip the hell out and well, Emma didn't want to be the only one who was surprised.

"Besides I don't think I could ever get lost." Emma said with a hint of a smirk.

"Well, aren't we being a bit presumptuous Seeing how your new to the area and Storybrooke High is a pretty big place Mrs.?" Regina inquired as she eyed the woman down with a look that suggested that the person receiving said look was an idiot.

Emma returned Regina's stare and simply replied, "Swan, Emma Swan." 

Of course Regina being Regina she didn't show any outward signs of surprise but Emma knew how to look for the tells in Regina's face.(because duh, she spent countless hours in detention observing every fascinating feature on the beautiful woman. It was Emma's life goal as a student to get the science teachers attention and the only way she knew how was to get afterschool detention.) The corners around Regina's eyes wrinkled a bit and her plump red lips pressed slightly harder together as Recognition dawned in her chocolaty colored orbs.

Emma smiled slightly unsure of the other woman's reaction and with that Regina schooled her features back into stone.

"Well, Ms. Swan I guess some things never change. How many times have I told you before, to look where you're walking?" Regina stated mater of fact.

Emma full on smiled. "Like I've always answered Regina, I cant be accountable for the people who don't pay attention to where I'm going." At this Regina visibly relaxed a tiny bit and smiled tightly.

"I see that you've outgrown your pension for holes in your clothes."   
"Yah, I figured students wouldn't take me seriously." Emma answered still a bit off. 

"It was nice to see you again Ms. Swan. I must be on my way." Regina declared and steps around Emma and continued on her path before the whole incident happened.

"By the way' Emma yelled out towards Regina's retreating back 'Its Emma now!"  
and without so much as a nod of acknowledgment the science teacher rounded the corner at the end of the hall and disappeared out of Emma's sight.

Emma made it to her car an old yellow Volkswagen, it was the only one left in the teachers parking lot besides a sleek black Mercedes bens that sat three parking stalls down from Emma's.

Oh my god! Emma thought still shaking off the awkward encounter with her former teacher. What the hell was that Swan? recalling her best impression of a damned guppy. Thank god today is Friday! At least Emma didn't have to face Regina again till after the weekend. It was definitely time for Emma to head home and recover from the day.


	3. Trouble

 

REGINAS POINT OF VEIW

 

     _Emma Swan_ Regina thought as she left said woman standing in the hall. _Is literally ALL GROWN UP! who would have thought she would ever outgrow her beloved punk rock persona and matured into fucking Helen of Troy!_

    She made her way toward Kathrine Midas's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Katie, it's me." Regina called out as she opened the door.

     Kathrine was the English teacher and Regina's best friend. The two had been bonded together since childhood, Their parents had been Good friends and business partners.  
     Once the two had graduated from Boston University they decided that they were going to teach as a pair and it so happened that Storybrooke High had two positions opened up. Although Storybrooke Town was located in Maine it wasn't to far away from their parents homes which would be only four hours away.  
   It was everything they could have asked for. The town wasn't to small or to big, it was the perfect place to settle.

  "Hi Regina, Sorry I'm almost ready to leave." Kathrine stated while digging into one of her filing cabinets.  
"No problem." Regina replied. Kathrine's car had broken down and was in the shop so she caught a ride. Which wasn't really a problem since they lived close enough to each other.  
 "Hey did you know that they hired a new History teacher?" Regina inquired as she perched herself on the corner of the English teachers desk folding her arms over her chest.

"Yah, actually I forgot to tell you about that. Do you remember last month when you couldn't make it to the teachers meeting? Well, Gold announced that they had finally filled the position for the Senior History classes. Apparently she was supposed to start today but I've been so busy it just slipped my mind." Kathrine answered turning around to face Regina giving her her full attention.

" I just met her. She literally ran me down in the hall before I got here."  
From Regina's demeanor Kathrine knew something was up. Not a lot of people were privy to the real person underneath Regina's hard persona but when one is allowed to see it they could tell when something was wrong.

" Please don't tell me you chewed her out so bad that she tucked tail and dug out never to return to Storybrooke again." Kathrine commented because she knew Regina's specialty was using her words. Kathrine had seen it first hand and at times it could be brutal for the person it was directed at. She had yet to see anyone match Regina's level.  
"No, not really." Regina answered. "Do you remember that student I used to tell you about a while back? The one who I referred to as Trouble?"

   It took Kathrine a moment to remember who Regina was speaking of but finally it clicked.

"You haven't spoke of 'Trouble' in like forever......... Kathrine trailed off as all the pieces fell into place. "Oh my.... you mean to tell me Emma Swan is the new History teacher?"

  Regina nodded in confirmation smirking at Kathrine's facial reaction which was quite comical.

"Wasn't she the one who....." Regina didn't let her friend finish her sentence.

"Yes, the very one."

  
"Wow, Regina that's crazy who would have ever thought she'd be back here as a Teacher. I mean to be honest the kid was smart but the only thing she ever showed true interest in wasn't school." Kathrine stated amusedly. " Does she still look the same?" Kathrine asked remembering how the young girl had preferred to dress.

"Let me just say you would be in total shock if you see her now." The science teacher answered.  
" I am totally intrigued Regina. I cant wait till next week.... the torture will kill me." Kathrine said as she tried to picture what Emma Swan looked like.

    She knew about the incident that had occurred between the two. Now it was just a matter of how were these two going to be as colleagues.

"So, tell me how she practically ran you down." Kathrine questioned Regina as she gathered all her things and walked out the door with her best friend in tow.

 

 

`````````````````SQ``````````````

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys we are slowly plowing through! hoped chapter 3 will satisfy you. Just prepare to have longer chapters. I always liked Kathrine as Reginas friend so yea and just a little hint about next chapter-- henry will be introduced and we will finally get a glimpse of emma and reginas first meeting! Punk rock teenage Emma here we come!!! lol. Anyways hope you all love whats coming up!!! QUEENIE


	4. 8 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy, sorry it kinda took so long but I've been really busy with work. I hope you come back for more and that the length of the chapter is good for you. anyway Plz review  
> SQ fo life QUEENIE

After dropping Kathrine off Regina made her way home. it was a little past six in the evening when she walked through the threshold  of her front door. Kicking off her heels and putting them on the shoe rack Regina walked into the living room, hearing sounds of laughter.

"Henry!' Regina called out. ' I'm home."

Seven year old Henry mills who was sitting on the floor with crayons and Sheets of used paper scattered across the carpet all of them doodled on with a different array of colors and shapes turned at the sound of his mothers voice and ran towards her.

"Momma!" Henry beamed as Regina picked him up into her arms.

Henry's hazel eyes gleamed with joy as a brilliant smile graced his features. Regina couldn't help but return the smile with one of her own.

"How was your day Henry?" Regina asked as she put him back on the floor mussing up his brown locks and placing a kiss atop his head. "It was awesome!" Henry replied using his new favorite word. "In school we learned how to write cursive and..... oh yeah my friend Artie he ate his booger!" Regina laughed at the disgusted look on his tiny face. " Well that's definitely gross." She stated and looked at Lily the next door neighbor and henrys babysitter.

"Was he good today Lily?"  
"Yah, no problems. In fact he was just telling me about his friend Artie the booger eater and how it reminded him of glue right before it dries." Lily answered with a smirk on her face as she walked around Henrys mess of papers. The teenager then picked up her bag that sat on the coffee table and put it on her shoulder. " Guess I'll be on my way then."

Regina followed lily to the door and opened it.  
"Thanks again Lily tell Millie that I appreciate her letting me use you as Henry's babysitter."  
"Its really no problem, I mean I get paid and Henry is just about the cutest kid. It's a win win situation for me." Lilly said as she turned to leave. 'see you guys Monday."

"Bye!" Henry shouted out from the kitchen. "Come on momma lets go make dinner!"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
    Three hours later and Regina finally had time to herself. Henry was put to bed and everything was cleaned up. She poured herself some homemade cider which was her favorite drink to just relax. The events of the day replayed in her mind always circling back to a certain blonde, she sat on her couch with her feet propped up on the table that sat between her and her desk, closed her eyes and wandered down memory lane .  
     Regina was always a professional, was always in control. Since the beginning of her teaching career she demanded respect and the willingness to learn from her students. She always pushed her students hard receiving the nickname of the Evil Queen even among her own colleagues.  Regina thought that if she expected Excellence from her students the same would be said for the people she worked with but alas some of them were just idiots so she treated them as such.

  It's been almost nine years since Regina came across a student who paid no mind to her rules and even on occasions challenged her. That student was Emma Swan, the girl was so smart and always so cocky but of course Regina being who she was couldn't let the girl disregard the rules of her classroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

8 years ago...

 

 

"Ruby!" Emma shouted from downstairs. "Hurry the hell up we're gonna be late!"

Emma loved ruby from the bottom of her heart but sometimes the girl could get on her nerves.  
"OMG emmmaaa you need to chill okay?" came ruby's voice from above. " I gotta look presentable ya know, today is the first day of senior year!"

"yeah well, if you take any longer we're gonna miss the whole school year!" Emma yelled back.

"Fine!" Ruby said as she appeared at the top of the staircase looking like Vivian Ward from Pretty Woman except everything she wore was red even down to her bright red lipstick. The long legged brunette with the wolfish grin and blue eyes came down the stairs like she was a supermodel of the world, just strutting her stuff.  
"Really?" Emma questioned the girl as she took her last step.  
" I know, I know, great entrance right?"  
"No, more like who the hell is this creeper coming down the damn stairs looking like she just came up off the street corner." Emma Replied sarcastically.  
"Wow! Look whos talking Miss I'm almost bald and found my entire outfit in a homeless camp." Emma looked down at her clothes, the black leather jacket rolled up to the sleeves that covered a gray tank top, her black skinny jeans that were cut at the knees and her knee high black boots, with spiked leather bracelets adorning her wrists.  
The two girls looked directly at each other and laughed.  
"Okay. okay I know I'm being a little bitchy' Emma admitted. ' but I want to be better from last year. We were always late and skipped to many classes. We really got to think about our future Ruby it'll be here before we know it."

"Yea, I feel you." Ruby agreed.

   The two girls made their way to the garage where Emma's yellow Volkswagen awaited them. She had got the car as a gift from Granny and Ruby for her sixteenth birthday. Without those two Emma would have never made it through because Emma had been an orphan shifting from home to home until she came upon Granny and Ruby.  
    She was eleven years old when she met the pair and they were inseparable from then on. They had made her feel welcomed and even loved with which Emma never thought would be possible because she knew that time was running out for her to be adopted, no one really wanted a pre teen. All the parents that came to the orphanage almost always sought out the younger ones. She couldn't have been more lucky to have been chosen by them.

" Alright Ruby lets get rollin." Emma said as they got in the car and headed to school.

The pair got out of the car and strolled into the school grounds like they owned it. Upon entering the building to get their class schedules Ruby and Emma came across Belle French and Killian Jones, They were the other half of the squad. Emma had met Belle through Ruby who was her neighbor and then Killian on her first day at Storybrooke Elementary. Everyone Knew them as the four musketeers

"Hey guys!" Belle and Killian said at the same time.  
"Wassup guys." Emma replied.  
"We were just gonna pick up our schedules." Ruby added.  
"Yeah me an Belle just got ours." Killian said as he handed them his class schedules.

" I think Belle and I will have a pretty easy senior year, the teachers we got aren't to bad."  
"I agree with Killian, I mean I'm happy that we didn't get Mills. You remember Tink from last years senior class?" Belle asked Emma and Ruby. "Yeah." the two answered simultaneously. "No ones seen her in like forever, she had detention by Mills. It's like she disappeared, they say that 'The Evil Queen' banished her into never land. 

Emma laughed. "Ironic seeing as how her name was Tink!"  
"Its not funny Emma, my brother had her class last year and almost didn't graduate. He said she's one hell of a hard ass. I really hope none of you get her." Killian said.  
  Five minuets later Emma and Ruby came back with their schedules.  
" Fuck guys! Emma got The Evil Queen!" Ruby said excitedly no longer able to hold it in. "I'm really not all that worried." Emma stated in an I don't care attitude. The three looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"Please tell me you wont poke the bear Emma." Belle asked worried. Knowing Emma would no doubt test the teachers limits, she thrived off challenges.  
"Well, If she's a complete bitch like you guys say then why wouldn't I?"  
"What period do you have her Swan?" Killian asked his eyes bugging.  
"First." Emma answered. Killian looked at the time on his cell phone. "You better get to stepping then woman, my brother said the one thing that really ticks her off is tardiness."  
" Yeah Ems you should go. Remember what you said this morning."  
"Fine but I wont make any promises." Emma retorted as she walked away.

     Ruby, Killian and Belle all looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"Swans gonna regret it." Killian said to the two girls.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything." Belle added.  
" Think about it guys we just told her not to irritate the teacher. What does Emma do when people tell her not to do something?" Ruby questioned.

Again they looked at each other and said, " She's screwed!"

Emma made her way to her first period class just in the Knick of time. When she opened the class door, walked in and looked around she realized the only seat left was right in front of the teachers desk. The name plate on the desk read Regina Mills. Dammit right in the front Emma thought. Well, for someone who doesn't like her students to be late she sure is.  
   
   A few minuets later the class door opened and in walked a goddess. Emma swore she almost drooled. This can't be who they called the evil queen? Emma asked herself still staring at the teacher as she made her way to the front of the class heels clicking on linoleum as she walked by. The woman exuded confidence, sexiness and the regal-ness of a queen. Emma could see the reasoning for the nickname now.

   Get a hold of yourself Swan and quit staring at her freaking chest! Emma thought trying to control herself and then the woman spoke....Her voice deep and rich flowed through  straight white teeth and plump red lips.  
   Emma loved women, all kinds of them but to be honest bitchy brunettes just might be a new flavor she liked.

"Hello class lets get down to business shall we. The rules are simple, you come to class on time, do your work and be respectful to each other. When speaking in this class everyone will be called respectfully by their last name. I give no free passes, if you mess up that is entirely on you." Miss. Mills stated with authority her chocolate eyes scanning the room. " Is there any questions before I begin roll call?"

Of course, Emma had to open her mouth. It was like she couldn't control her urge to irritate. She raised her hand and as soon as she made eye contact with Miss. Mills she asked.  
"If we have to be on time why weren't you? I mean shouldn't you set the example?"  
The teacher looked at Emma with a gleam in her eyes and an evil smirk graced her features as she made her way towards Emma's Desk. Emma looked around briefly and found that everyone was literally shocked to high heaven. Locking eyes with the teacher as she approached, Emma instantly regretted her question. Directly in front of her Miss. Mills placed her hands on both sides of Emma's desk and leaned in just a tiny bit so that Emma had to move her head back to keep eye contact.

In the most coldest of tones the teacher replied,  
"Miss?"  
"Uh, ' Emma stammered. 'Emma Swan."  
"Miss Swan, what you fail to realize is that I make the rules and you follow them. Do you understand me?"

Emma was torn between being just a little afraid and a lot turned on so all she could do was nod yes.  
" Is there any other questions?" Miss. Mills asked challengingly to the rest of the class.  
No one said a word.

As the bell rang and the students began filling out Emma got up and tried to follow until she heard Miss. Mills call her.

" Ms. Swan, a moment of your time."  
Emma turned and walked toward the teachers desk noting that the woman's features were neutral.  
" I hope we have an understanding for the rest of the school year?" she said smugly.  
Something about the way that the teacher asked the question irked the shit out of Emma so she decided to give the woman a taste of her own medicine. Emma made eye contact, leaned a little over the desk with an evil smirk and replied,  
" I think it depends on who needs to understand. I was just trying to make a point about rules Miss. Mills."

"And what point is that Ms. Swan?"  
" Rules are made to be broken."  
Emma registered the shock that briefly passed through the teachers eyes and walked out of the class room.  
 

  
     
  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Choking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I had a lot of things to do these last two months and I apologize because I know how it is to wait for fanfictions to update...its torture!!! I will try so hard to keep up okay especially if you like my story! So without further ado here is chapter five! PLZ PLZ PLZ review it would make me really happy to know your thoughts and suggestions. I WILL FOREVER BE A SQ SHIPPER NO MATER THE OUTCOME OF OUAT

  
Present day

 

It was Saturday morning and Emma awoke with a smile, it had been a day since she came face to face with her high school teacher. The encounter was awkward especially with her transforming into a walking guppy but gods be damned because Ms. Mills was still to gorgeous.

 

    While Emma was attempting to make her breakfast she got a knock on her door.  
"Open up Swan, the Ruby one is here!" Omg Emma thought while walking to her door and letting her best friend in.  
"So how was the first day of teaching hummmm, meet up with anyone special? like say a beautiful, hot former teacher?" Ruby said with a flourish as she made her way to Emma's kitchen.

 

   It had been so long since Emma was around the force that was Ruby. It was the one thing Emma had truly missed the pass seven years. There were facetimes and talking for hours on the phone but nothing compared to being face to face with Red herself. Since Emma had left, Ruby traveled the world and had become a successful cook but in the end she choose to comeback home and help her grandmother with the diner they had opened since before emma had arrived to live with them. When Emma arrived a month ago the two were inseparable as sisters are.

 

"Wow, not even a 'hello Emma, how is your morning' just straight to the point." Emma sarcastically retorted while following Ruby to the kitchen.  
"Ems life is short why take the long way around huh?"  
"Well for your information the answer is yes." Emma huffed out as they both took a seat at the table both with their respective drinks.  
"Well, don't make me have to pry. What happened and please leave nothing out." Ruby smiled mischievously.

"It wasn't like I physically hunted her down Rubes we literally bumped into each other and then BOOM! I magically transformed into a fucking fish out of water!" Emma said  with a horrified expression and ruby laughed almost spitting her drink all over.

  
"What? OMG Emma, go on don't stop! I just know this gonna be great."  
"Really?" Emma said. "I'm Glad my embarrassment is entertaining you."

For the next couple of hours Emma told Ruby of her adventure with the evil queen and how her first day of work had gone.

"That's just crazy right Em? I mean the woman still looks the same like nothing changed. I see her from time to time when she comes to granny's."  
"Yeah it was like stepping back into the past for a moment you know?" the blonde agreed while gripping her empty coffee cup.  
"I wonder how she felt about seeing you now?" Ruby asked.  
" I know she was surprised but she hid it well."  
" I bet you she was secretly like.... this is Emma Swan Punk rock extraordinaire I'm so down to f..."  
"RUBY!" Emma cut her off.  
"What? Come on Emma, I know if I was her that would be my exact reaction besides do you remember that little incident that occurred between the two of you? I mean come on I believe she had a thing for you way back when. Even though she would never admit that." Ruby finished all in one breath while looking at Emma with a serious expression.  
"No, Ruby that whole incident was all one sided and I...I'm" Ruby held up her hand to stop Emma from continuing.  
"Look, its a different time and now you have no restrictions, you said so yourself. Think about it... how sexy is that story going to be?" smirking the brunette added. "Besides rumor has it that Regina Mills is not exactly the straightest straw in the bunch if you catch my drift." Ruby finished with a wink.

Emma just stared "Seriously?"  
it had been a recurring thought in her hormone induced adolescent years.  
"Just keep an opened mind okay? I gotta go, I'll see you later sexy swan." Ruby said as she got up and put her now empty cup into the sink.

 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

As Emma sat on her couch looking at all the school work papers she made the students fill out, her mind began to wander back down memory lane......

 

 

 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 

 

"You did what?!" Ruby exclaimed as she shoved a Dorito in her mouth.  
"I can't believe you did that Swan!" Killian quipped in.  
"Are you daft?" Belle finally added as they all stared at Emma.

Emma couldn't wait to tell her friends about what happened earlier in the day with the evil queen herself! So, here they were at lunch break not really eating and staring at Emma like she had two heads.

"Look she was the one that came up all high and mighty." Emma stated indignantly.  
"I mean I had no choice in the mater. you guys know what happens when my wiseass side comes out to play."

"No that's just being stupid Emma. You do know that you'll have her all year right?" Belle stated looking directly at Emma.

"Yeah Swan not such a bright idea. I mean did we not warn you?" Killian added.

Emma looked at Ruby to get a feel of what the girl might say.

"Ems you're such a bad ass!" Ruby exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.  
"Why Thank yo.." Before Emma could finish her statement Ruby cut her off.  
" But also I too think your dumb!"  
And with that Emma's ego deflated. She had totally screwed up but at the time of her said incident with 'the evil one' Emma had felt Excitement. It felt as though a challenge had ben sent her way and it was for the moment something she needed. How the hell was she going to face her brunette teacher again?  
"Gee thanks guys!" Emma said sarcastically.  
"your welcome!" the other three said in unison.  
"How the hell am I gonna get through the year? I know I wont be able to control my fucking mouth it gets the better of me all the time!"

"I know you'll figure it out Emma." Belle said as she patted Emmas leg.

At that all of them looked at each other and laughed. The three knew Emma so well that they could communicate only with their eyes and right now they knew their friend was in deep shit.

"Okay guys I get the damned point I'm sooo totally screwed!"  
" Yeah totally.... but don't worry my little punky Swan. When you come up missing like  Tink from yester year I will gladly tell stories of your stupidity." Ruby said between fits of laughter. It didn't help that Belle and Killian continued to laugh.

"You know what, I'm glad I could be Entertainment for you guys!" Emma said as a grin appeared on her face. In truth Emma knew they were right. It was her doing and now she would face the facts or more like the Evil Queen. Again Emma was thankful for her friends and their blaring honesty. Where the hell else would she ever find friends like the ones she has?

"This is going to be a GREAT year." Ruby emphasized as their laughter died down.  
"You're tellin me!" Emma stated to the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The next day Emma had decided that she would just walk into class with her head held high and act like nothing had happened. She walked pass Ms. Mills only seeing her in her peripheral vision and took a seat. Emma could feel the teachers eyes on her as the bell rang. Trying as hard as possible to distract herself Emma slowly took out her notebook and pen determined to be a good student.

 

"Good morning class." The teacher called out waiting for a response.  
"Good morning Ms. Mills" The class replied in unison.

 

Ms. Mills looked around the room with her lips turned up into a smirk. Emma just knew something was going to happen especially since the woman's eyes landed directly on Emma.

 

"Since this class is all about Science and how things work in this world of ours. Your first assignment will be a three page essay on how rules work in our society and how they correlate to science." The teacher said as she walked around the class holding their attention.

 "This whole idea came about because I had a brief conversation yesterday about how rules are made to only be broken and figured I wanted my students take on the whole issue." This last statement was made as the teacher glided her way back to the front of the class and briefly made eye contact with Emma a tiny upturn at the corner off her mouth.

Emmas eyes grew wide as she thought. This......is so screwed up and she's smirking at me. The proverbial glove had been thrown. She's literally testing me! Clenching her jaw to keep her mouth from spewing any kind of word vomit Emma looked at the teacher and lift her head, raising her  eyebrow in a way of saying challenge excepted.

 

  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

"That woman is really getting on my Last nerve!" Emma shouted as she stalked pass Ruby and walked to her car after the last bell had rung for the day.  
   It had been nearly two months since Emma had crossed paths with the Evil Queen and Emma was loosing her shit.

"What happened now?" Ruby questioned as she opened the car door and took a seat looking at her irate friend.  
"The Damned Evil Queen assigned me Saturday school because I,ve been late to her class like five times,' Emma held up her hand with her five fingers like a high five. 'and because in her rule book that's not acceptable." Emma snapped.

"Emma, don't be angry alright considering it's basically your fault. You told me you go to her class late on PURPOSE!" Ruby emphasized the last word. Looking at Emma like she's lost her freaking mind.  
"That's beside the point Rubes. Saturdays is my time you know?....She's making it a point to push her rules down my fucking throat and I'm literally choking on them!" Emma said in a huff as she started the car and drove out the student parking lot stewing in her seat thinking of ways to get back at the teacher.

" I know!" ruby said with a gleam in her eye.  
"What?" Emma questioned with hope in her eyes. At this point Emma would except any kind of plan.  
"Just keep getting detentions in her class and maybe she'll get tired of giving them. I mean she would have to give up her time too and maybe she would start to choke on being forced to spend time after school with an irritating student such as yourself." Ruby explained animatedly.

"You know what Rubes that sounds like a brilliant freakin idea!" the light bulb turning on in Emmas head. "I could make her afternoons a living hell!"

"No! Emma I was just kidding!" Ruby said as she looked Emma in the eyes knowing already that the seed had been planted and Emma was going to literally kill Ms. Mills with her presence! That is going to be sooooo fun to see ruby thought to herself.

"Let the Choking commence!" Emma shouted out in glee, excited at the prospect of being one step ahead of her annoyingly evil yet very attractive teacher.


End file.
